Hansel the Third
Disney Crossovering's movie-spoof of 2007's DreamWorks film, "Shrek the Third". Cast * Shrek – Hansel Dalmatian Street * Donkey – Spike Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Princess Fiona – Dolly Dalmatian Street * Puss in Boots – Salem Saberhagen series * Dragon – Ash Haven Tales * Gingy – Bat Pat * Pinocchio – Finny Creatures Big and Small * Three Blind Mice – Bilby 2018, Buddy Nut Job & Norman Secret Life of Pets * Three Little Pigs – Quincy Goatee Pet Shop: A World of Our Own, Shaun the Sheep & Wally Kikoriki * Big Bad Wolf – Tank the Dog * Prince Charming – Hans 2013 * Queen Lilian – Queen Mirandra the First * King Harold Frog – Doug Dalmatian Street * Dronkeys – Frank, Kazboo, Nazboo & Razboo and Shine * Artie – Arthur Claus Christmas * Merlin – Rick Sanchez and Morty * Rapunzel – Virginia Toffen & Virginia * Snow White – Star Butterfly vs. the Force of Evil * Cinderella – Candace Flynn & Ferb * Sleeping Beauty – Wendy Corduroy Falls * Ogre Triplets – Tundra, Patches & Roxie Puppies; 2010 * Doris – Penelope Pitstop Races Other Cast * Fairy Godmother – Shuriki of Avalor * Mabel – Pandora Pitstop Races * Captain Hook – Burger Beard SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Cyclops – Chakal Book of Life * Evil Trees – Boingo Hoodwinked! & Randall Boggs Inc. * Evil Queen – Régine Le Haut 2016 * Puppet Master – Mayor Humdinger Patrol * Headless Horseman – * Rumpelstiltskin – * Sir Lancelot – * Witches – * Wendy – * Lord Farquaad – Lord Nooth Man * Cyclops Girl – Storm Goddess the Cowardly Dog Songs * Royal Pain – Eels * Live and Let Die – Wings * Cat's in the Cradle – Harry Chapin * Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? – Ramones * Joker & the Thief – Wolfmother * 9 Crimes – Damien Rice and Lisa Hannigan * Immigrant Song – Led Zeppelin * Barracuda – Fergie * Final Showdown * Losing Streak – Eels * Thank You Be Mice Elf Agin * Best Days – Matt White * What I Gotta Do – Macy Gray * Other Ways – Trevor Hall Scenes * Hansel the Third Part 1: Opening/Dinner Theater/Hans' Play * Hansel the Third Part 2: Meet Dolly and Hansel/Good Morning * Hansel the Third Part 3: Busy Day Pain" * Hansel the Third Part 4: Royal Ball/Ruined Ball * Hansel the Third Part 5: Dolly Talks to Hansel About Family * Hansel the Third Part 6: Doug's Final Words/Doug's Death * Hansel the Third Part 7: Doug's Funeral and Let Die" * Hansel the Third Part 8: At the Poison Apple/Hans Make a Deal with Villains * Hansel the Third Part 9: Saying Goodbye/Dolly Told Hansel That She's Pregnant * Hansel the Third Part 10: Hansel's Nightmare * Hansel the Third Part 11: Spike Talks to Hansel * Hansel the Third Part 12: Welcome to High School/The Wrong Person * Hansel the Third Part 13: The Auditorium/Meet Arthur Claus/Arthur Claus Make a Speech * Hansel the Third Part 14: Dolly's Puppy Shower/Talking About the Future * Hansel the Third Part 15: Villains' Arrival * Hansel the Third Part 16: Escaping the Castle * Hansel the Third Part 17: Hans Asks Questions/Bat Pat's Flashback/Interrogating Finny * Hansel the Third Part 18: Arthur Claus' Excitement/Talking Over the Boat * Hansel the Third Part 19: Hansel Argue with Arthur Claus/Spike Talks to Hansel * Hansel the Third Part 20: Meet Rick Sanchez * Hansel the Third Part 21: Magic Campfire * Hansel the Third Part 22: In the Tunnel/Virginia Toffen's Betrayal * Hansel the Third Part 23: Villains Attacks * Hansel the Third Part 24: Arthur Claus Ask Rick Sanchez for Help * Hansel the Third Part 25: Transport to Enchancia/Salem Saberhagen and Spike Switch Bodies * Hansel the Third Part 26: Welcome to Go Go Away * Hansel the Third Part 27: Hans' Final Performance * Hansel the Third Part 28: Hans' Frustration * Hansel the Third Part 29: Hansel Lies to Arthur Claus * Hansel the Third Part 30: Dolly's Plan * Hansel the Third Part 31: In the Backroom * Hansel the Third Part 32: Princess Fighting Style * Hansel the Third Part 33: Find Arthur Claus * Hansel the Third Part 34: Hans' Final Play/To the Rescue * Hansel the Third Part 35: Being Held/Arthur Claus' Speech/Hans' Fate * Hansel the Third Part 36: Back to Normal/A Lonely Family * Hansel the Third Part 37: Happy Ending Streak" * Hansel the Third Part 38: End Credits 1, "Thank You [Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin"] * Hansel the Third Part 39: End Credits 2, "Best Days"/"What I Gotta Do" * Hansel the Third Part 40: End Credits 3, "Other Ways" Gallery Category:Disney Crossovering Category:Disney Crossovering DreamWorks Movies Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie- Spoof. Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Shrek the Third Movie Spoofs